


By Any Other Name

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Future AU, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Weiss and Ruby enjoy their wedding night. Set in funblade's Future AU.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by funblade!

The wedding was perfect.

After so many months of planning, Weiss had been ready for a hundred little things to go wrong -- the cake, the venue, her dress -- but after Yang talked her through an early morning panic attack and Blake broke the speed limit getting them there in time, the entire ceremony went off without a hitch. Her heart ached at the sight of their friends filling the pews, a smiling crowd clad in white and red that burst into cheer when Ruby appeared to walk to the end of the aisle, their eyes locked as every step brought them closer together. Taiyang had officiated, which Weiss knew Ruby wanted more than anything, and she did appreciate him taking on the responsibility -- even if his adherence to the dress code included a pair of tuxedo shorts.

Her own father was not present, but Winter was there standing proud in Atlas uniform, black gloves exchanged for brilliant crimson to match the occasion, and her sister's blessing was the only one Weiss had ever desired truly from family. 

Trying not to cry was inordinately difficult. Yang and Coco had spent the entire morning helping with her makeup, and Weiss refused to waste hours and hundreds of lien of work just because her eyes watered every time she looked in Ruby's direction. She lasted until they exchanged vows, a sob cracking in her throat as a new ring was slipped onto her fingers, hands locking tight with her bride to be. The moment Taiyang announced it to be so, Ruby swept her off pristine white heels into a kiss, and Weiss stifled the first few tears in that warm embrace, cupping her wife's cheek. 

It was like she was floating, unbridled joy taking her higher than she'd ever been before. For so much of her life, Weiss expected marriage would be a staid and obligatory affair, the sort her mother had been pressured into for the sake of producing heirs. Aurora may not have been in the room today, but a card and flowers had arrived that morning with her familiar cursive, offering congratulations and hope for a happy life. After years as a barely functioning alcoholic, she had accepted Weiss' offer for help, leaving the icy palace of Schnee Manor for a rehabilitation clinic where she could start to recover in comfort.

"I love you so much, Weiss." Wild red-black curls -- ever the wolf -- tickled Weiss' brow as Ruby nuzzled her damp cheek, the celebration around them a whirlwind of cheers and rose petals. "Are you happy?" 

"Yes." The admission broke the last of her resolve, and Weiss wept openly until Ruby guided her back to standing again, searching around for a handkerchief before offering up one end of her cape. Ruby's sheepish look startled a laugh from Weiss' throat, but she accepted for the sake of her eyeliner. 

"Why don't we get you kids to the reception, yeah?" Taiyang said, giving his daughter a fond wink. A blink later, Weiss realized she was technically his daughter as well now, and her heart swelled to the edges of her ribs. "Yang had to recruit a whole crew to stack up the gifts in there." 

Despite the time Weiss put into an organized, detailed wedding registry, the fact that there would be presents had completely slipped her mind. Ruby smiled and took her hand, pressing a quick kiss to the top of it before leading her out of the main hall and to where they could eat and celebrate. The other building was a wonder of stained glass, casting the room in columns of color with every shift of the sunlight above, dappled prisms shining over the gifts that Taiyang spoke of. Weiss failed to hold her composure, eyes going wide at the realization that the stack was taller than Ruby, the names of friends and family visible on dozens of tags.

"Wanna bet Blake got me a bucket of cold water?" Ruby joked, nudging Weiss' shoulder with her own. "They said I was so keyed up this morning they were going to dunk me in a lake." 

"Were you nervous?" Weiss asked, remembering Yang's hands resting on her shoulders, talking her down from old fears -- and a few specific new ones.

Her question earned a weak laugh. "Not in a bad way! I just wanted to make sure you had the best day ever, but you're the one that color codes everything and I couldn't ask you because then I'd see your dress--" 

"You did everything right." Weiss interrupted, pressing a finger to Ruby's lips before she could start talking any faster. "Really, Ruby. This has been everything I could have asked for." 

Rather than argue, Ruby drew in a breath and proudly puffed out her chest, holding the pose long enough for both of them to start laughing. Weiss gave her shoulder a playful smack so they could go find the cake, where Blake was waiting with knife in hand. The Faunus casually tossed it up into the air as the two of them approached, steel flashing in a wild spin before catching the handle again. Purple-lined ears flickered when Ruby waved, a huge grin starting to curve Blake's mouth.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it out here." One golden eye winked at Ruby, who promptly coughed and turned pink. 

Weiss looked between them both for a moment, not getting the joke. "Was there a problem with the reception?"

"No, of course not. Ruby just needed a lot of help getting ready this morning." With another flick of the knife, Blake started to cut into the cake, each slice so symmetrical that Weiss could only watch with pride. 

"You used to tease me a lot less when I was in charge." Ruby mumbled, crossing her arms one over the other.

"I was too busy with teenage angst to tease you." The Faunus countered, wiping off the blade with a cloth and tucking it back on the little shelf under the table. "The top is cut so you can take any piece you like. I'm going to go grab Velvet so we can get pictures."

"Thank her again for me." Weiss said softly, glad that they hadn't had to hunt up and down Remnant to find a skilled photographer. 

She took a seat next to Ruby as everyone poured into the reception, finding tables to squeeze into while still getting a good look at the brides. Pyrrha sat the closest, waving when she met Weiss' eyes, and her own wedding ring glinted on one tan finger. Weiss remembered the ceremony in Mistral, which had been traditional enough to require an entire stable of horses, but the three nights that followed were a blur thanks to the wine provided by Pyrrha's sprawling extended family, which flowed by the amphora. The rest of team JNPR joined in the waving, Nora balancing her enthusiasm with a glass of champagne, Ren smiling wider than Weiss had ever seen, and Jaune giving her a pair of thumbs up.

It was strange to think how much they all changed -- and survived -- to be here right now, especially when the first few years Weiss had known them, everyone seemed to be plagued with loss. Being severed from her inheritance was a mere inconvenience compared to what followed, but Ruby's hand was still in hers, even if it was bound with Dust to keep everything underneath intact.

Those same fingers squeezed tight, a little cold but mercifully present. "Ready for some cake?" 

"You're already so excited, it's going to be like giving a puppy sugar." Weiss smirked, enjoying the shade of pink that climbed Ruby's cheeks and up to the line of her eyepatch. 

After a moment, she recovered with a huff. "We're sharing the sugar, okay? And I promise not to smash the frosting on your face and ruin your makeup."

Weiss hadn't even considered that, grateful for Ruby's private leap of logic that there is nothing she would have liked less. Instead the two of them stood together and Weiss spied Velvet crouching in position from the side, finger locked on the shutter of her camera and ready to shoot.

Between a silver server and Blake's knife, they managed to get the first piece out intact, a few pink sugar roses blossoming out between candied petals of red and white once Weiss set it on the plate. Ruby snagged a fork and the first bite, offering it so she could eat right off the tines, and managed to escape with only a little bit of lipstick lost. She wasn't always a fan of sweets, but the cake was light and fluffy, made that much better when her tongue darted out to steal the last of the frosting and Ruby made a choked sort of noise.

"Hungry?" Weiss whispered, eyes locked on a sole silver one.

"You quit that." Ruby grumbled, but the slight growl at the edge of her voice immediately had Weiss' attention. "We still have to open presents."

Her smile grew as she stole the fork, cutting out a piece heavy with candied rose for Ruby to eat. "I just thought you might want some cake too." 

A flash from Velvet's camera prompted Ruby to lunge for the cake in question, earning a few laughs from their friends, and they finished the slice together no worse for wear. Yang got up from her seat when Ruby waved her over, snagging the box on the very top of the present pile with synthetic fingers and offering it to Weiss with a grin. 

"Mine first." Yang declared, and her suspicions were immediately aroused.

"If this is empty or explodes, I am going to chase you all the way to Vacuo." With care, Weiss undid the comically huge bow on top and pried open the lid, surprised to see a glint of gold between the edges of the box. "What is--" 

She let the top of the gift fall away, jaw going slack with surprise. A bracelet with a heart charm lay in the center, words carefully engraved on its surface:  _ for my new sister _ . Weiss' throat tightened, the corners of her eyes hot and wet with impending tears as she picked up the jewelry with shaking fingers.

"Yang, you made her cry again!" Ruby protested.

"Hey, they're happy tears, you can't get on me for that." Yang's smile was gentle, the sort of open understanding Weiss had come to learn so well. "You know Ruby and I are a package deal, right, Weiss? Now you're family for good."

Weiss wanted to call her a jerk, but even just as a joke, she couldn't summon a single mean word. The room blurred into a wash of gold for a moment before she sniffled, clearing her vision. "Can you help me put it on?"

"You bet." Metal joints clicked against the little clasp as it was opened, hooking the bracelet around her wrist before closing it again. "Looks good on you."

She nodded, not wanting to make any more of a fool of herself than she already had, and Yang pressed a kiss to the top of her veil before retreating back to her table. Ruby took charge of opening the rest of the gifts, which ranged from amusing to extravagant, and Weiss took a few notes on her scroll for the sake of thank you cards later. Blake's present was inside a card; a pair of tickets for a cruise that included a stop on Menagerie --  _ because my parents want to congratulate you too  _ \-- and Weiss could scarcely imagine a better honeymoon.

After the caterers came and went, leaving the entire room stuffed to the brim with food, Weiss presided over one more round of champagne before sinking against Ruby's shoulder, seeking the warmth of her cloak. "Can I have you all to myself yet?"

"Yeah." Ruby sneaked a quick kiss against her lips. "Let's say goodbye to everyone." 

Weiss had paid for a hotel to spend the night in, not wanting to go home and be reminded of any number of responsibilities. It was a penthouse suite, but she cared more for the owner's discretion than the somewhat outrageous facilities, which included a hot tub Weiss was determined to get Ruby into at least once. Thoughts of the warm water and her wife being very naked were interrupted by Ruby herself when the door shut behind them, one calloused hand brushing Weiss' cheek and drawing her into a much deeper kiss. 

"We did it." Ruby murmured softly against her lips. "You doing okay?"

"A lot better than I thought I would be." They were here, together and safe. "How about you?"

The young woman's expression turned cheeky, wolfish. "Currently trying to figure out how I'm going to get you out of that dress."

"Ruin it," Weiss whispered, meaning every word, "I don't care."

When Ruby let out a low, eager laugh, she shivered at the frisson of heat in the air and immediately took off her veil, tossing it to the floor before powerful hands tugged her away from the door and towards the mirror right near the side of the bed. Weiss examined the reflection for a moment, amused at how close the two were to each other, but returned to the present moment when Ruby pressed against her back as a warm, comforting weight. A silver eye peeked over her shoulder, its twin reflected in the glass as the huntress smiled. 

"Take a look." Extending her intact hand, Ruby held out her ring for inspection.

Weiss did the same with her own, and seeing them side by side in the mirror threatened to make her misty again. "Haven't you tarnished my makeup enough for the day?" 

"Nah." Her smirk took on a playful edge; it was the sort Weiss always saw when Ruby was about to do something reckless. "I'm just getting started."

She hadn't gotten this far by backing down from a challenge. "Prove it."

While Weiss certainly expected the arms slipping around her waist, Ruby didn't stop there, kissing down the side of her neck before grazing her pulse with blunt teeth. A light bite followed, enough to make Weiss' heart jump and leave crescents of pink in her skin. Fingers traced up the silken front of her dress, toying with the petals sewn into the decolletage before cupping her breasts, hard enough to be felt through the padding there and make Weiss gasp. She was caught between looking back at Ruby and watching in the mirror, but the choice was made when there was a sharper nip at her ear and a heated whisper.

"You have to watch, Weiss." Ruby emphasized her words with a tight flex of fingers, hooking them in the top of the dress and threatening to pull. "Because I'm gonna spoil you, and I want you to see every minute."

Weiss nodded, gasping when a burst of raw strength stripped her down to the waist, sending dozens of silk petals fluttering to the ground at her feet. Her bra was strapless and easily subdued, tugged out of the way so Ruby could touch bare skin, teasing both nipples into taut, aching peaks. She had always been a touch frustrated that puberty only gave her passable cleavage, but Ruby's focus was so absolute there was no time to self-aggrandize, not when pleasure sang along her flesh in note after note.

"Ruby--" The second syllable caught between Weiss' teeth when Ruby's mouth returned to her neck, biting and kissing just above the chain of her necklace. In the mirror, she was flushed and starting to breathe hard, letting out a moan when both palms slid down her stomach, one hot and the other cool. After so many years together, the sensation certainly wasn't new, but it always provoked a reaction, making Weiss long for more of both. 

"Yeah, Weiss?" Ruby's words spilled warmth from throat to collarbone. "I'm paying attention." 

"No, you're not," Weiss said, proven right when her wife's mouth returned to imprinting another mark on her neck. "If you saw what I see, you would be taking me to bed right now."

That silver stare flickered up towards the mirror, taking in the ravished reflection there where the red Weiss had been wearing for the wedding was now echoed in her skin, painted in handspans and half-circles. Bright blue eyes overflowed with longing, more desperate than any tears, and Weiss was about to insist when one arm hooked under her legs again, taking her right off her feet. She ignored the heel that fell off onto the floor, suspended by the gloved hand at her back before Ruby tossed her onto the bed, light as a pillow. 

Weiss sank into the comfort of the mattress with a sigh, kicking off her other shoe so it wouldn't get in the way. When Ruby straddled her hips, all lean muscle and warm weight, she was about to grab the cape and pull down for a kiss, but a bulge pressing against one side derailed that train of thought. She glanced down at the long red ruffles Ruby's skirt and made sense of the vague shape underneath, raising a brow.

"Were you wearing that the  _ entire _ time?" Weiss asked, mystified as to how she hadn't noticed earlier.

The storm of passion in Ruby's expression was extinguished in an instant, replaced with a sheepish little laugh. "Blake helped me tuck it back earlier so it wouldn't show. And I really hope that's your 'good surprise' face, Weiss, because--"

Eyes narrowing, Weiss reached out to give the strap-on a deliberate grope. She blinked when Ruby didn't react -- not beyond blushing a brilliant red.

"Give me a sec, I have to make everything sync up." Fingers slipped past the skirt, Aura flashing for a second before Ruby groaned, adjusting herself a bit. "I couldn't do it earlier. You looked so pretty, I wouldn't have been able to focus at all during the wedding."

Weiss wasn't always susceptible to flattery, but she knew Ruby meant every word, and that made it so much more appealing. When tension rippled through the body above her, she knew Ruby was about to make a move, and promptly executed one of her own instead. An attempted kiss was stopped short when she locked her leg around Ruby's knee, one hand seizing both cape and jacket before Weiss threw her weight to the side, rolling them both over until Ruby was on her back against the pillows, stunned and staring.

"That's what you get for being a tease." Weiss said with a smirk, cutting off any protest with a kiss as she worked the buttons of Ruby's jacket open, exposing the shirt underneath. That she let lie -- except for a fond caress across the tight flex of her abs -- and slipped down to the skirt, finding dark stockings and where they strained to hold the shaft strapped to Ruby's hips in place. "Because you can feel this now, can't you?" 

Fingertips brushed from head to base, the rasp of thin fabric providing its own stimulation, and Ruby gasped, managing a weak nod. Weiss didn't stop, squeezing around where the toy was thickest until she earned a shaky moan, and finally relented to ruck the stockings down around Ruby's knees, ignoring the runs in them her nails left behind. Now that the shaft was bare, Weiss moved further down onto the bed, nearly on her stomach when she looked up at Ruby again, lips parted in blatant anticipation.

"Weiss, what are you--nn!" She reveled in that choked syllable as her mouth took in the head of the toy, fingers rubbing a slow circle against the rune of Dust emblazoned on the underside. " _ Fuck _ ."

Ruby's heels dug hard into the mattress on either side of Weiss once she started to bob her head, stealing a few more curses from her wife's mouth with every inch she could stand pressing against the back of her throat. When she relented, leaving the surface of the shaft shining, mouth warm and red -- smeared lipstick and exertion both to blame -- Ruby was trembling, muscle flexing visibly in the line of her thigh, and it was only then that she shoved the skirt up out of the way and straddled Ruby's hips.

"I'm taking what I want from the beautiful woman I married." Weiss declared with pride, one hand pushing down on Ruby's chest to keep her down against the bed while the other delved between her own thighs, seeking out the toy. "What do you think about that?" 

"Keep going, Weiss." Ruby grit out between clenched teeth, her hands finding a grip on Weiss' hips as she fit the silicone head against her entrance, teasing it back and forth along slick folds. "Is that--mm--all from me?"

"Who else would be making me wet?" Weiss huffed, leaning down to claim a hard, possessive sort of kiss before her body tilted to just the right angle, gravity urging the first few inches inside her. 

It was a slow stretch as she braced her hands against Ruby's shoulders, eyes locked on the younger woman's face as she sank down to the base of the toy. Pleasure was a slow lick of fire up Weiss' spine, the heat settling in before she started to move, finding a rhythm to ease herself into the length. Little sparks jumped under her skin each time her hips met Ruby's, that very last inch just on the side of aching instead of discomfort. Ruby watched her with a look between bliss and awe, lost to wonder until Weiss kissed her again, biting at the swell of her lower lip.

"Move with me." She whispered, unable to hold back a moan when Ruby did just that, using the hold at her hips to rock upward into the next thrust. "And don't you dare stop." 

There were nights where they had gone faster, rougher, nearly rutting like animals, but this was more of a measured pace, grateful for the chance to be so close to each other's bodies, locked in intimacy as desire wound to greater heights. Weiss loved being able to watch Ruby's face through every moment, not so worked up that she had to wholly surrender to instinct, and it seemed the feeling was mutual as one hand framed her cheek, so very gentle despite the fluid heat in the rolling waves of their hips. 

She lingered until the need for release outpaced the pleasure thrumming through her nerves, fingers skirting the pale plane of her stomach to where they were joined. At the first contact with her slick, swollen clit, Weiss shuddered and clenched tight around Ruby's shaft, made that much more satisfying when her wife turned her head and groaned right into the pillow. Weiss braced both knees against the bed and quickened the movement of her hips, a higher-pitched moan slipping free when the finger now bearing her wedding ring brushed right against her clit, a cool and sudden contrast to overheated skin. That was certainly new. 

"Are you close?" Ruby asked, strain audible in her voice. 

Weiss nodded, not trusting her words, and seconds later tumbled over that precipice, holding two knuckles against her clit to keep up a constant pressure as her body jerked and shuddered of its own accord, a hoarse cry torn from her lips. This wasn't their first time, not by far, but the first where the future felt so real, one she could trust instead of holding until it shattered under her own hands. Drifting through a haze of pleasure, Weiss' thoughts spiraled in a hundred directions before returning to what comforted her the most; Ruby's arms wrapped around her body to hold her close, breath heavy and quick against one ear.

"Are you?" She finally managed to ask, trying to sit up again.

The movement was denied by Ruby squeezing her tight. "Yeah, but give me a minute."

Weiss answered with a soft kiss, the explosive heat between their bodies starting to taper down. A moment later, Ruby's hands tugged at her waist and pulled her up off the shaft of the toy, leaving Weiss to hiss softly between her teeth at the emptiness. She was about to turn over to her side of the bed when Ruby flipped her over onto her stomach, the show of strength so casual that Weiss almost laughed into the pillow pressed against her cheek.

"You had me worried for a moment, you know." Weiss said, shifting her weight back onto elbows and knees, raising the angle of her hips. "Although if you wanted to only go the once, I wouldn't complain."

Ruby's knuckles traced a slow trail up her back, as if she was counting each notch of her spine. "You're loudest when we do it this way."

Blood rushed to Weiss' face, blossoming into a full blush. "That isn't always true, you know--" 

That same hand reached the nape of her neck and squeezed hard, breaking the words off with a gasp. Weiss tried to piece the sudden fracture of her thoughts back together, but failed when Ruby's other hand cupped down and between her thighs, the solid presence of the toy pressed right against the curve of her ass. Every time she opened her mouth to speak again, Ruby would draw a lazy circle right around the most sensitive part of her clit, and making any sound that wasn't a whimper or gasp was close to impossible.

"Y-you're doing that on purpose--" Weiss forced out, starting to tremble.

Her wife pressed down against her back, Ruby's cloak enveloping her in a cradle of red as the head of the toy was guided back to her entrance. "Uh-huh."

A slow, deep thrust made Weiss muffle a moan directly into the pillow, her protest at being read like an open book collapsing, swept away by the renewed rhythm of Ruby's hips. The younger woman was being almost lazy about it, and even with the tender sparks of pleasure flickering to life under her skin, Weiss was suspicious about the motive. It felt good, but if Ruby had really been that close a few minutes ago, such a pace must have been torture to return to. There could be only one reason she'd be so intent in holding back, and--

"You want me to beg." Pale fingers clutched tight at the top of the pillow. "That's the only time you ever tease me this way."

Ruby's laugh was a puff of heat against the back of her ear. "It's just  _ so _ nice when you say please, Weiss."

"I say please all the time." Weiss groused, only to suck in a sharp breath between her teeth when the next thrust was just a touch harder, promising more. "Unlike you, I was raised with impeccable manners." 

"Yeah, but doing it to be polite doesn't count." A kiss was centered on her nape before Ruby's voice dropped lower, taking on the edge of a hunter's growl. "How about you do it because you're mine?"

A knot of tension coiled deep in the pit of Weiss' stomach, echoed by a tight and sudden flutter around the shaft of the toy. Ruby didn't usually speak to her in such a way, too kind and confident to be so possessive, but she damn well knew the effect it had on Weiss, and if there was one way she could stand bending to a particular demand, it was after being thoroughly catered to first. Some might call that being spoiled, but Weiss thought such a trade was only fair.

"You know I need more." Weiss whispered, rolling her hips back into the next thrust. "Ruby, don't keep me waiting."

The brief groan from behind told her how much Ruby was holding back, trying to keep up the game. "Then tell me what I want to hear...and I'll make a mess out of you, pretty girl." 

Were they eye-to-eye, Weiss had a feeling Ruby's face would be bright with color, the words fumbled out as fast as she could make them, but when they were a rasp in her ear while she was drowning in red, the effect was instant and overwhelming. "Please give me more, Ruby, _please_ \--" 

The rough surge forward of Ruby's hips made the second 'please' more of a stilted cry, and Weiss barely had a moment to recover from making such a sound before she was being fucked in quick, demanding thrusts, one of Ruby's hands still wedged between her thighs while the other coiled up and around her throat. It wasn't a tight grip, merely present, but the pressure combined with the satisfied moans in Weiss' ear as Ruby took her pleasure was a perfect storm. All her reservations were washed away, leaving behind nothing but the urge to plead, bending before the breaking.

She hadn't expected Ruby to last long, signaled by her own name being breathlessly uttered before the rhythm of the toy fell into jerky, instinctive thrusts, pushing in that last inch over and over until Weiss was completely pinned under her weight. Sticky arousal and sweat started to paint clear paths down the inside of shaking thighs as Weiss wrangled her own control back into place, a dry spot in the back of her throat after screaming so desperately for more. 

Tender kisses were peppered across the back of her shoulders as Ruby came back to herself, the lower half of her body starting to still, and they simply existed in each other's company for a few minutes before Ruby found the will to pull out again. Weiss didn't protest this time, accepting the relief of being able to roll onto her back and stretch. She watched with interest while Ruby unbuckled the harness holding the strap-on in place, smirking a bit when the smaller end of the toy was pulled out with a shudder.

Ruby was dripping wet, her skin smeared with the evidence, clit stiff and exposed from its hood. Coming once hadn't been enough, but Weiss was more than prepared to help alleviate such concerns, and reached to tug at her uncovered wrist, silver eye drawn up to hers, bright and curious.

"I can take care of you too." Weiss said with a smile. "But only if you behave yourself."

With her infuriating sort of charm, Ruby blew a few strands of hair from her face, shaking her head to keep it back away from the patch. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You come here." She pointed directly to her lips, only to laugh and push back when Ruby leaned down for a kiss. "No, not with your mouth."

It took a few seconds for two and two to come together, but Ruby mumbled her somewhat embarrassed understanding before moving on hands and knees, eventually reaching up to the headboard so she could straddle Weiss' face. Flush, swollen folds were mere inches from her face, softer pinks tapering up to a needier red along Ruby's clit, and she indulged in the sight a moment longer before snapping her fingers. 

A small white glyph appeared around Ruby's bare wrist, cool and solid as a cuff, and yanked that arm back. It was joined by a twin binding on the opposite arm, coming together at the small of Ruby's back and locking tight. A strangled sound of confusion came from above and Weiss didn't resist the desire to laugh.

"Is this because I pulled your hair last time?" Ruby asked, sounding chastised. 

"One of the reasons." Weiss admitted, hands moving back to the curve of Ruby's ass so she had a good hold. "Now be good and enjoy yourself."

There was no need to be subtle. They had both already come too hard to need any help with arousal, so Weiss used broad strokes of her tongue to spread Ruby open, lingering on the base of Ruby's clit and enjoying the moan each time she pulled away. She pursued that sound, sucking hard whenever it suited, drawing patterns with lips and tongue each time she sensed Ruby's pleasure edging on just shy of oversensitivity. It wasn't until half her face was sticky, senses drowned in the raw scent of sex, that Ruby started to whine and grind her hips, clearly chasing a conclusion.

Weiss slid one hand between her own thighs in tandem, seeking out her clit so she could catch herself up. The direct stimulation was more than enough, stars briefly dancing behind her eyelids when they fluttered shut, giving up sight so she could focus solely on touch and that desperate  _ Weiss, Weiss, Weiss _ echoing in her ears as Ruby struggled against her bonds, right on the edge of release. One more clever stroke of her tongue was all it took for the younger woman to unravel, crying out her pleasure all the way to the heavens.

The fingers against Weiss' clit lost any sort of precision as she listened to Ruby come, following the crest of her own release just a moment later. Her nerves were white-hot, pleasure consuming her like a burst of sunlight, and Weiss was sure she lost a bit of time before connecting to the world again. She must have lost her concentration for Ruby's hands to be free now and cupping her face, their positions changed enough for eyes and lips to be centimeters apart.

"How did I get so lucky?" Ruby whispered, the words thick with afterglow. They were both in a tangle of languor, thoroughly hobbled by bliss, but it was a sort of helplessness that Weiss could welcome with open arms. It didn't scare her now, to be so vulnerable. "I can't believe we're married."

"You're going to say that at every anniversary, you sap." Weiss countered, raising a brow at the cheeky grin she received in turn. "I am onto you, Ruby Rose. Now lay down and cuddle me."

"Can't slip anything past my partner." With a laugh, Ruby took her place among the sheets and slung an arm across Weiss' stomach. "Better rest up, though. We've got that cruise tomorrow." 

Indeed they did, and the promise of a new morning carried Weiss off to a content, dreamless sleep. 

\--


End file.
